


I Will Always Remember

by Overtherose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Stolen Memories, Stolen Moments, turned into a doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overtherose/pseuds/Overtherose
Summary: Turned into a doll everyone has forgotten about her, but even though they can't remember her she will always protect them. her precious little brothers. One piece fanfiction ASL older sister oneshot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Will Always Remember

It was an accident, a complete accident. How was she supposed to know that Dressrosa was a lot more dangerous than she thought it was. 

Well... maybe she should have known. 

Ok, that was a lie. She did know that coming to Dressrosa was going to be dangerous. After all, Doflamingo is the king of Dressrosa. That stupid flamingo.

Running away from the castle she sighed in irritation. It was going to be alright, she got everything she needed to do. All she needed to do now was to get off of the island. There was no reason for her to stay there any longer. 

Only if getting off of the island would be a lot easier if she wasn't stuck in the body of a doll!! Dang it, she hated that stupid little girl. Then again it was her fault to begin with. She should have known better than to trust anyone on the island and of course Doflamingo's inner circle would all have devil fruits. 

He practically makes them for fun!

* * *

It’s been three months since she got off of that stupid island. And the only good thing about her situation was that she didn’t need to eat, and doing her undercover jobs it became easier to do. 

Using her small body she weaved through the alley ways she just managed to avoid another crowd of people and dogs.

Children and dogs, she shuttered. She couldn’t stand the way her new body seemed to attract the kids and dogs. Every time, if they weren’t that of the upper class, they would try and grab her and play (rip her apart from her seams) with her.

At first she thought it would be ok if she just stayed bone still and let them do what they wanted. It was quite useful in making people not suspect anything. However, that was her mistake. They didn’t lose interest in her and let her be, no they grabbed her during that one time, and she almost lost her limbs more times than she had as a human.

More times than she had as a human! And she did crazy things that would kill normal, and the above age rage people with no mercy.

Scurrying around she finally found what she was looking for, a copy of the news. It was surprisingly a lot harder than she remembers doing, but then again she would usually buy the paper or just out right ask someone if they were done with theirs. 

Making sure no one was around, she quickly made her way over to it and brought it back with her into her alley. Flipping the news to the front page, she froze. She couldn’t believe what she saw. It couldn’t have been true. 

How. That idiot. Flipping to his article’s page, she got more and more angry. She could understand the hidden meanings and she felt disgusted by what she was reading. How could they call what they were going to do justice? This execution wasn't because he was a dangerous pirate. 

It wasn’t fair at all, he didn’t deserve this.

Sinking into the shadows she headed towards the pier. She had to get to Minefield as fast as she could. There was no time to waste.

* * *

It was impressive. Whitebeard had managed to gather all of his allies to help him rescue Ace. And she was glad. Whitebeard really does care for Ace. Running off of one of the allied ships she dogged a stray sword and sent another man flying. 

She was going to drop her best to help Ace get out of there alive. 

Hearing the sound of something cracking, or shattering above her, she looked up. Ice was beginning to fall and she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was Luffy, Luffy and what it looks like to be prisoners?

Just what was her baby brother doing!

Letting out a gasp she couldn’t believe it. If the people Luffy was falling with were prisoners, that meant that Luffy, her cry baby of a little brother went inside of imperial down to try and save Ace!

Pushing her cotton stuffed body to move faster wasn’t an easy thing. It was taking her way too long to make it to the platform. Her little body made the distance even farther than it actually was. 

* * *

Looking up, she couldn’t help but sigh of relief. A pillar of fire lit up the battlefield and that could only mean one thing. Ace, Luffy got Ace out of his chains. Using observation Haki she was able to confirm Ace was actually free. 

Taking her focus she immediately tried to find the most likely path they could take. She was going to stay right on it so that she could watch their back. To stall time form them to get out alive.

They found a path and she was right on it. That was good, but she knew that it was too early to celebrate. Trying her best to keep the path clear and have her readily available she saw Ace and Luffy running past her. Using sky walk and jumping on the marines that dared get too close to Ace and Luffy, she could barely keep up with them, but at the same time she could tell that they weren’t going as fast as they could have. No, when comparing this speed to their childhood this was painfully slow as they made towards the ships. 

They were almost there. Jumping off of another marine and sending them to the ground. Keeping her focus on the two she knocked down another. They were going to make it out of here alive. And she wouldn’t see any other way.

Fighting her way through the crowd of people, she made sure that no one got past her. And none did. Any marine that was in her direction was all brought down by her. They weren't all necessarily killed, but she made sure that they wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Who knew that, although it was a pain to move her body, a wet stuffed bunny’s punch could be so effective. (Ignoring the fact that although it may be wet that she was still infusing her punches with Armernet haki.)

Many more marine’s faces and necks were greeted by her fists or kicks. Sending a spinning kick once again to a marines face, she turned to check onto her two runners. Horror filled her very being as she saw Luffy stumble as he tried to grab something. Whatever it was, it completely ruined his balance. 

Luffy was falling.

Akainu broke past the crowd of people. 

Ace turned.

Luffy is on the ground now clasping onto whatever he had dropped, his back was turned. 

Ace moved. 

She moved, and time seemed to slow down as she watched Ace stand right behind Luffy, his arms opening wide. He was prepared to die.

Her eyes sharpened. 

Never. 

That was not going to happen. Not on her watch.

* * *

_ While running _

They were running. They were running and they were almost free! Ace couldn't believe that everyone came here to save him. A monster, they came to save him. And… and Luffy, that little cry baby for a brother had just managed to break out imperial down and freed him from the execution platform that he was on just seconds ago.

Ace wanted to cry, he didn’t deserve any of this, but crying was Luffy’s job. He was the son of the devil, but here through all of the chaos, his brother and... and oyaji was here, they were all here for him. He really had an amazing fam-.

Ace’s mind froze as Luffy stumbled. Luffy, he was trying to grab something. 

Paper?

Ace felt his blood freeze. It was a vivir card, the very vivir card that he gave him. It was his fault. It was going to be his fault that Luffy might die. All becuase of that stupid sheet of paper he gave to Luffy.

From the corner of his eye he saw red. Right behind them, his stumbling brother was Akainu, his fist coated in magma. Without thinking he moved.

* * *

_ While running _

Luffy was pantting from exhaustion. He was so tired and everything was hurting, but they were almost out, they were almost at the boats. All he had to do was to keep on running. Everything was in chaos, but they were almost there. They were almost free.

It fell. 

Luffy’s hand shot out. The mystery paper that Ace gave him. Grasping the paper, his knees suddenly gave out. Slowly Luffy could feel himself fall towards the ground, and no matter how desperately he tried to make his body move, it wouldn’t. He couldn’t move. Nothing was working like it was supposed to. 

Luffy collapsed onto the ground. Fighting with everything he struggled to get up, to try and regain the movement of his body. He knew he had to get up, they had to get out of there.

Screaming, everyone was screaming. Why are they screaming their names? Why were they screaming, they were almost out. Ace, Ace screamed too. Why did he sound so desperate? Luffy just couldn’t understand. 

* * *

Ace just moved, his back towards akainu and waited for the unavoidable pain to strike him down. 

A moment passed.

Then another. 

The pain, it never came. There was only a slight tingling sensation on his back. The attack couldn't have been just that small tingling sensation. Ace knew that he didn’t stand a chance against that magma covered fist. Megma is stronger than fire, it was just a fact. And yet the feeling on his back it just felt like the warm heat from the sun of a summer island. __

_ There. _

_ Was. _

_ No. _

_ Pain. _

Wiping his head to see what was behind him, Ace was greeted with one of the strangest scenes he has ever seen. Behind him, there was a long eared rabbit doll standing between them and Akainu. And the weirdest thing was, it was using Haki, if those darken arms meant anything. Flipping haki! 

Before he could say anything, Ace felt himself being lifted by familiar claws. Pulled from his surprise, Ace immediately remembered about Luffy. Tearing his eyes away from the strange doll, Ace saw Luffy being quickly taken by Jimbe towards the ships.

* * *

Akainu didn’t acknowledge her existence, he probably didn’t even see her as a threat and that her blocking his first attack was just a fluke. Seeing his arms bubble and glow with magma, she knew that even if she was soaked with sea water and Haki that she wouldn’t be able to survive the next attack.

But she didn’t care.

Taking her stance she got ready for the incoming red mad dog. She was going to do her best to slow him down as much as she could.

He sent an attack towards her brothers. Just as she expected, the mad dog really didn’t think of her as a threat. Jumping she just managed to make him miss and stun him with surprise.

Her body silently fell to the ground. She guessed another great thing about the doll’s body was that she couldn’t feel any pain. But she couldn’t see them. She fell facing away from the ships. 

Her body wouldn’t move.

Did they make it? Please tell her that they made it!

The sound of sandals stopped near her, but she couldn’t see anything. They were behind her. Silently, a hand grabs her. The hands grabbing, no they were cradling her, and although she couldn’t feel anything, she could feel the gentleness of the hold.

“Thank you.” Slowly the hands moved her again and she was suddenly facing the sea. The ships.

They were retreating, the ships. They have everyone then.

_ I'm so glad. _

My precious little brothers even if you can't remember me I will always protect you. Even if you can't see me I'll always be by your side worry not my dear brothers.

_ Thank you. _

* * *

  
  


Shanks was surprised when he got to the battlefield. He had been worried that he would have been too late to save Ace, or that was his thought. He was glad to see that the boys were running to the ships, that they were almost there. And then he saw it. He would have almost missed it if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the soul factor of it stopping the red dog’s attack.

It was a smallish little rabbit doll, and it had managed to stop the attack aimed towards the boys. 

Heading towards the doll he watched as the burnt doll fell limply towards the ground, and how Akainu gets sent back a bit. That was a powerful doll. Maybe it was one of Vega Punk's newest weapons, but if that was the case, Shanks couldn’t understand as to why it was going against a marine. 

With the battlefield seemingly frozen in that one stop. It was still struggling, shaking as though it was still trying to move… Now Shank knows that he is not always the brightest at times, but at that moment he knew that the doll before him was trying to look towards the ships. Could it be that the doll was trying to make sure that Ace, and Luffy made it onto the ships and were safe? 

Either way, even though it felt a bit silly to do it for a doll. Shanks gently lifted the doll from the ground. By holding it Shanks couldn’t feel any sort of metal or wires inside of it. Just simple stuffing that was burning away. It really was just a doll. It was a doll that somehow managed to save the two boys. 

Carefully he turned the doll so it could face the sea.

“Thank you”

Shanks wasn't too sure if it was a figment of his imagination or if he had actually seen the doll cry, he would never know as it sagged and crumbled away into ash.

* * *

Everyone made it back onto the boat and they were quickly leaving, something that screamed within him to go back and face them down, but with one look towards Luffy the thought deflated out of him. 

Just barely holding onto consciousness, Ace couldn’t help but look back at the quickly shrinking battlefield. That rabbit, there was something about it that was so familiar. 

It felt so familiar, just like dejavu, but it wasn’t at the same time it wasn't. It felt as though something inside of him was being crushed. Like he was losing something. No, someone. It felt just like the day that they had lost Sabo.

Just who was that Rabbit doll, and why, why did it hurt so much to see it go.


End file.
